Broken Glass
by inkpaperlove
Summary: Morgan falls in love with Garcia, but doesn't make a good impression so he hires Reid to be a fail date for Garcia  to prove how good Morgan is while Morgan dates JJ to get Garcia jealous. Relationships fall apart, and things at the BAU get tense.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: Hey this is inkpaperlove presenting to you the first edition of Broken Glass. Sadly I do not own the Criminal Minds characters but it would be AWESOME if I did... and JJ wouldn't be off the show. Feel free to send me comments/suggestions to help me push the story along. Thanks sooo much!***

While rain pattered against freshly paved asphalt, an unmarked 2007 Shelby GT-500 slipped through the darkened streets of Quartino, Virginia. Derek Morgan, BAU profiler, alternated anxiously between tapping on the steering wheel and glancing at the lifeless cell phone on the dashboard. The police car found its way to a familiar apartment complex with a single light blinking through the window. Morgan scratched at his head before cursing, and the car swiveled around back towards the highway. Finally, he got up the courage to pick up the phone and punch in an eight digit number.

"This is Dr. Spencer Reid," the voice sleepily grumbled.

"Hey Pretty Boy," Morgan distractedly turned into the driveway of his own apartment, "I need your help, what do you know about love?"

"Morgan, it's almost midnight and you're calling me about your latest infatuation?"

"Answer the question Kid."

"Well for one, a variety of different neurochemical processes and external stimuli have to click in the right complex and the right sequence for someone to fall in love. Umm, then there are pheromones which are unlearned, and perhaps unsmellable, signals that enter the brain through the olfactory system. They can function in sex, alarm, territoriality, aggression, and fear. On top of that there-"

"Ok ok don't hurt yourself. You make love sound like a textbook," Morgan groaned, noting that the power had gone out so he would have to reset all of the clocks.

"So, do I know her?" pressed Reid.

"Yeah yeah, but Kid do me a favor?"

"_Who is she?_" Morgan collapsed against the wall, all he saw were her plush lips and her hair whipping across his face.

"Penelope," whispered Morgan his free hand covering his face.

"Are you embarrassed by her?"

"Never… I'm just not her type," Morgan admitted.

Reid sighed, "What do you need me to do?"

***Hey it's me again. Wondering what you thought of it. SEND ME A MESSAGE/RATING! This is my first fanfic and I reeeaaallllyyy excited! Once again inkpaperlove OUT***


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: This is inkpaperlove bringing you the second edition of Broken Glass. I still don't own Criminal Minds (yet) but I am working on it :) Hope you enjoy it and raaaatttteeee me***

Penelope Garcia ran her fingers through her damp hair before settling down on her futon. She had spent the last fifteen minutes scrubbing body glitter off of her face (which now was a raw pink color) and now she was all for a showing of _Top Gun_ and her brand new box of discounted Valentine's Day caramel chocolates. Her favorite paint-splattered tee clung to her skin mingling with the faint scent of lavender body wash. Friday, the one day of the week that reminded her she had no life outside of the BAU.

Her doorbell buzzed twice forcing Penelope to force one last chocolate in her mouth and get up to get it. Spencer Reid, rain splattered and holding a potted cactus, filled her doorway.

"_Rhipsalis baccifera_," he mumbled, trying his best to grin as he held out that horrid plant.

"Erm- thanks," Penelope made the mental note to pitch it as soon as she got the chance.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No," Penelope lied, "Come on in, I was just watching-"

"_Top Gun_," he finished before glancing at the box of half eaten chocolate, "You know the caramel color of caramels comes from a reaction between the sugar and the protein in cream. Called the Maillard reaction, it's the same chemical process that happens when you toast nuts, barbecue meats, or put on self-tanning lotion."

"Wait, so why are you here again?"

"Penelope you have become a _huge_ part of my life. If you left it would leave such a _large_ hole," Penelope cocked an eyebrow.

"So you're calling me fat."

"No-NO-I-I-I I mean we could _all_ afford to lose a few pounds," he weakly joked, "except…"

"Except who," growled Penelope.

"M-Morgan, I mean he has a great body which comes from a work-out of sit-ups, push-ups, pull-ups, and crunches. Any girl would be lucky to be wanted by a guy like him."

"He tried to ask me out the other day, but made an ass out of himself. I don't need a horny God on my hands anyway. Sweetening me up was always great, but trying to get laid was another thing." Reid reached for a strand of hair in her eyes and pushed it back a little too hard. His lips connected to hers and he pushed until Penelope thought her jaw would break. His hands grew knotted in her hair and his nails dug into her scalp. She pulled away and weakly smiled.

"Now," Reid breathed, "What were you saying?"

***Hey its me again! HOPE you loved it like I loved writing it! juicy juicy juicy ***


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: CBS denied my offer so I still don't own Criminal Minds. Hope you enjoy it blah blah blah* **

Morgan was hungrily watching JJ tidy up the office. She flipped her luscious blonde hair off of her shoulder and approached Morgan with a soft kiss.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled, kissing the wrinkle between her eyes.

"Mmmm," she replied, looping her arms around him.

"Hotch is watching," he warned, sidestepping her anxious kiss. _Her plush lips, her gentle dimples, and her laugh, Mrs. Derrick Morgan_. Morgan grimaced to clear his head, gave JJ a final hug before taking off for Hotch's office.

"Hey pumpkin," Garcia greeted the slightly flustered JJ.

"Hey to you too," she answered noting the smell of spicy perfume wafting from Penelope.

"Anything?" Garcia nodded her head towards the white board where the latest murder scene was.

"Nothing." Spencer Reid walked into the BAU, a briefcase dangling from his right hand. At his first look at Garcia, he turned beat red and attempted to walk the other way.

"SPENCE!" Garcia wailed happily, flinging her arms around him. His blush trailed past his color bone.

"Garcia," he nodded politely.

"So," JJ cocked an eyebrow, "You guys are the next 'it' couple?"

"No, we're just-" Reid began

"Together, happily in love." chimed Garcia. JJ beamed and spun around to find Morgan listening in.

"Hey," he murmured burying his face into her hair. She replied with a feathery kiss, lips slightly parted, fingers trailing on the back of his neck. Reid gave Garcia a hard peck on the cheek before disappearing behind his desk. Morgan turned away from JJ and wondered away.

"He is so hot," JJ gushed, "You know he brought me roses last night? Then we went see that new Tom Cruise movie. He even bought me caramel chocolate!"

"Sounds nice, Spence is great too. In an awkward kind of way. Half the time his compliments come out as insults."

"I know how you feel, Derek is always pestering me about telling you our great news."


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its epic characters… **** Thank you guys so much for all of your support! Follow me at for constant fanfic updates. My user name is Keg06. Hope you enjoy this chapter!* **

Reid watched the sugar dissolve in his coffee, pretending not to notice the hulking essence of Morgan crowding the break room doorway.

"You were supposed to act like a moron," Morgan grumbled, "Not have her swooning over you." He tossed Reid a coffee stirrer before pouring himself a tall glass.

"It's just a bolt of infatuation," Reid explained, "It's called phenylethylamine, which is a molecule that speeds up the flow of information between nerve cells causing bouts of excitement." Reid took a sip of his coffee before dumping in more sugar.

"Just as long as you get it to end, the plan was that she needs to realize that I am a man and you are a walking pipecleaner. Listen Kid, I love her. I _deserve_ her. After this mess is out of the water, JJ will need a shoulder to cry on."

Reid speculated the situation, "If it will make JJ happy," he sighed, picking up his coffee and briefcase to leave.

"Oh and Pretty Boy, lay off the coffee," Morgan laughed.

"Why?" he innocently called, "Coffee is only derived from over 1500 chemical substances, approximately 850 volatile and 700 soluble, and when prepared correctly involves 13 independent chemical and physical variables."

JJ stepped into the break room, the remainders of their kiss still staining her face, "Hotch is calling a meeting. 13 rape cases in NYC."

"Of course," he grinned, looping his arm around her waist, images of Garcia floating behind his eyelids.

Derek took his usual seat next to Emily Prentiss, his eyes casting quick glances at Reid and Garcia. She kept on trying to brush against him as he sat rigid in his chair while Hotch gave his analysis of the girls with nail marks coating their bodies.

"The unsub is aggressive," Reid explained, "Most likely has suffered molestation in his youth years. His aggression has probably led up to a recent divorce, adding fuel to the fire."

"He has no steady job," Rossi chimed in, "The times of day are always differing, but always close to Central Park." Garcia stood up to leave for her office. Reid cast a glance at Morgan before trailing in her midst. Things were going to work out… weren't they?

***Hey it's inkpaperlove again! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Once again follow me at to receive constant updates. Luuuuuuuuv ya!* **


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. Once again join me a . My user name is Keg06. I give out constant updates of my fanfics there… please comment/rate***

Reid grinned awkwardly at Penelope before passing her a bottle of LipoFuze with a pink bow taped to the cap.

"It's _Woman's Magazine_ #1 weight loss pill," he explained, "100% guaranteed"

"Oh thanks Spence," beamed Penelope, "You are so thoughtful."

"It has 6 patented and 4 clinically tested fat burning ingredients," he took the bottle away from her, shelving it next to her stash of Snickers bars and Smarty's. He leaned close to her, the succulent smells of berry and watermelon wafting from her lips. He kissed her, biting much too hard on her lower lip. A cellphone rang, but Penelope was far too distracted to even consider picking it up. Spencer passed her an envelope containing a $50 gift card to Ann Taylor.

"So you don't look like an amateur," the card wrote with a lopsided grin scribbled next to the signature. Penelope peeled off her sparkly pink FBI tee, so she was left wearing a plain white tank and the outline of a black Target bra. She tossed her favorite shirt into the garbage bin next to her desk and turned back to her seven computer screens. She pulled up the Ann Taylor website, finding professional, sleek clothing in colors of beige and black. No sparkles, no pizzazz. She ordered a dark blue dress with a v-neck, ruffled color and matching high-heels. No more amateur for the behind-the-scenes genius.

"Hey Baby Girl," Morgan stepped into the darkened room.

"Don't come in," Penelope didn't dare look at him.

"What is this?" He leaned closer to the Ann Taylor screen, "Buying something for your long lost cousin? This isn't _you_."

"Don't you dare try to profile me," she scathingly glared at him, "because the last time you tried to do so it didn't work out now did it?" Morgan tried to kiss her forehead, but she shoved him off of her.

"Don't be like that Angel," he whined.

"Go back to your girlfriend before I end up puking hatred on you," with that she shoved him out of her office and dissolved into tears.

***Haha it's me… again. Please rate/comment on my fanfic! PM me suggestions to and I might write them in! **** Twitter! Twitter! Twitter!* **


	6. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Follow me on twitter. Keg06! Look at my profile page for a poll about who should end up with Garcia. VOTE COMMENT RATE LOVE*  
**

Genius08: (Penelope) hey twitter live! it was a long day at the BAU

Super_Man39: (Reid) tell me about it

Sexyboi34: (unknown person) BAU?

Super_Man39: behavior analysis unit

Genius08: where the smart ppl work

Sexyboi34: coolio

(Sexyboi34 has logged out)

(Super_Man39 has logged out)

Genius08: hello?

Genius08: …

Genius08:…

(Genius08 has logged out)

(Chocko_God has logged on)

Chocko_God: (Morgan) garcia?

Morgan flicked twitter off. He browsed through a pool of youtube videos, trying to catch up on the last CSI episode. His personal email came next, mainly spam and an exicted eHarmony email (You have 3 new matches). Finally, the BAU email account. A single unread email floated among all the others. A double click and it stretched menacingly across the screen.

To: d_  
From:

Subject: _No Subject_

I know about your love for Garcia. I know everything. I am going to tell her. I wonder what she will say when I tell her the truth.

Yours Truly,

Anonomous

***Sorry about the shortness of it… I think it is the shortest one yet. Just trying to get the point across **** Once again, I have a TWITTER! I am on it NOW! Hope you all have a great day! Please comment* **


	7. Chapter 7

***Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. I do own the wild story that I'm writing. Thank you all for reading and rating. PM me! Twitter me (Keg06)! I always have a poll on my profile so check that out. Inkpaperlove 3***

Reid stormed into the office, his mind scattering everywhere. An anonymous email had showed up in his inbox and he suspected Morgan. He looked wildly around, but neither Derek nor Penelope were in sight. If Morgan had really sent the email and leaked it to Penelope, things would look really nasty for Reid. Morgan would tell a one-sided story, leaving out his own nasty truth.

JJ tapped Reid on the shoulder, "Penelope's here." Where? Reid spun around and saw a new girl by the door waving shyly at Reid. Wait… Penelope. She had died her hair a dark brown and had it cut and layered to her shoulders. She was dressed in a slim white blouse and a frilly black silk skirt, complete with black flats and pearl earrings. She had traded in her lip-gloss for a mahogany lipstick and there was not a speck of body glitter to be seen. She batted her mascara coated lashes at Reid, beckoning him towards her.

"Hey Spence," her voice was sweet, seductive even. Not her usual perky self. She brushed her lips against his in a quick, feathery, and totally professional way. He wiped the back of his hand against his mouth, "Don't worry," she laughed, "It's no stain."

_No stain_, he grimaced before turning back towards a curious JJ.

"Garcia, you look so-" JJ stumbled for the word, her eyes captivated by the new Penelope.

"You can call me Penny," Penelope grinned, "and yes, I do look rather great… don't I?" the question was directed towards Reid who hadn't said a word about Penelope's new look.

"The blouse is a little outdated," he meekly admitted.

"SPENCER," gasped JJ, backhanding him in the stomach.

"It's ok," laughed Penelope, "You can come with me to the store to return it and get something else. There was a really cute top you will love!"

"Penel… Penny, have you seen Morgan?" Reid asked casually.

Penelope turned a faint pink, "Hotch said he called in sick. A fever of 104.2." JJ frowned slightly brushing her hair behind her ear while nodding solemnly.

"Tragic," she explained. Her voice whimsical, slightly comical, with a hint of sarcasm, "Of course I'll have to run over to his apartment later with several dozen donuts and a gallon of Starbucks to perk him up."

"Make that two gallons," Reid added, "I'll stop over there too. We have a lot to talk about. Why don't you come Penny?"

Penelope sighed, twisting a fake diamond ring around her finger, "If I must.

***Hey it's inkpaperlove closing out one of the longest chapters yet. Hope you all enjoy it! Check out the poll on my profile! I don't know how many more chapters I am planning on doing, so please stop PM'ing me about it! Though I do plan on making it a great fanfic so I can't rush it **** luvvv ya!***


	8. Chapter 8

***Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds nor will I ever… **** I did update my profile so please check it out. It has really exciting news! Also thank you to all who are following me on Twitter! It is really fun to have you around…Shoutouts to Kimd33 and LoveforPenandDerek you guys are great… inkpaperlove loves u all***

Morgan opened his eyes to find the room spinning and JJ floating in front of him.

"Baby," she cooed, stroking his face tenderly. Reid and Garcia were whispering in the corner. She had traded in her Ann Taylor for an Old Navy sweat suit. Reid nodded towards JJ and the two girls left the room, trailing the smells of black coffee behind them.

"I can't believe you tried to blackmail me," Derek growled.

"I thought you sent it!" Reid's voice cracked an octave. His only suspect was just as victim as he. A frustrated Reid slumped into a kitchen chair JJ had dragged in from the other room.

"It has to be someone in the BAU," Derek stated. He reached for the cup of coffee on his bedside table.

"That's JJ's," Reid tried to pry the cup from Derek's hands, but he gulped it down anyway.

"1500 chemical substances," Morgan weakly joked.

"What are we going to do?"

"Ignore it," Derek blatantly suggested, "No one's leaked anything to Penelope."

"Not yet, he or she may be waiting for us to tell her first. Maybe the unsub was lying, hoping we would spill the beans. Or maybe the unsub will do the deed."

"Let's hope not. We still have another phase in the plan."

Reid cocked an eyebrow, "We weren't going to do that for another few weeks."

"Kid, someone's blackmailing us. We're going to have to rush things a bit. I'll give it one more week, but no longer than that," and with that, Garcia entered. She looped her arm around Reid and dragged him away, claiming she needed his opinion on her Calvin Klein catalog. JJ entered, a faint grin playing on her lips.

"I missed you at work," she murmured, kissing his brow. Morgan imagined Penelope saying those same words with the same show of affection, before dipping into a vat of feverish bliss.

***I'm BACK! Tee-hee… hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Make sure to comment ;) ;) Check my profile now, and read the news… or else***


	9. Chapter 9

***Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters and unless I get paid more at my job, I never will. This is inkpaperlove wishing you a delightful read.***

Morgan returned to the BAU the next day and the first "welcome back" he got was a God-awful handbag being shoved under his nose.

"Look what Reid bought me," trilled Garcia. It was puke green with a canary yellow "P" messily stitched on the front. She herself looked adorable in a low necked plum dress with black pumps and a silver watch.

"That's great," Derek lied, "Look what I got JJ…" he pulled out the new Gucci bag complete with wallet and diamond studded earrings.

"Hmm," Penelope pressed her lips tightly together. It was impossible to tell what she was thinking behind her bedazzled glasses. Reid called her name, motioning her behind his desk. She flounced over awkwardly, as if trying to pose notice to her heart-shaped ass. Hotch shuffled around the room, trailing folders around him while Rossi scampered around to pick them up. In the corner, JJ and Emily were having an animated conversation.

Morgan sauntered over, "Hey baby," he looped his arms around her waist.

"Hi," she sounded weary and stretched thin.

"Rough night?" Morgan kissed each puffy eyelid before she pulled away.

"I have paperwork," she whined, "I need to concentrate."

"K," Morgan gave her a quick hug before she disappeared behind her office door. Prentiss smirked, as if their PDA amused her.

"You know," she loftily began, "JJ really thinks highly of you."

"She should," teased Derek.

"Anything to stop the tears," Emily slyly walked away. Reid and Garcia, meanwhile, were having a heated debate at the other side of the room.

"You promised," she stoutly argued.

"I bought you a purse! Ok? I have priorities outside of you!" he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well I gave up _Glee_ to watch that stupid psychosis documentary you just _had_ to watch," she shot back.

"Let's not argue," he sighed, "I can't go to Calvin and Klein with you. I promised Hotch I would stay after."

"_Now_ you inject that piece of info in," she threw her hands in the air, turning into her office.

"Nice one," commented Derek.

"I feel really bad, admitted Reid, "I really did promise her…"

"I don't have any plans," Derek smirked.

"I thought you were going out with JJ?"

"Not anymore."

Reid's apartment was sixteen miles from HQ and nestled among several other apartment complexes. The walls were whitewashed and lined with neat bookshelves. There were no personal photos in the bedroom, and all of the clothing was starched, pressed, dry-cleaned, and hanging in the closet. The bed sheets had recently been ironed and there wasn't a speck of dust in sight. Mozart played faintly; Reid was nestled on the couch, working in his analysis journal. In it, he recorded daily events and the psychological explanation behind it.

"_Penelope admitted to dreaming about Derek_," he wrote, "_Dreams. Often deriving from recent experiences. Believed to represent sexual wants, wishes, and desires_." Reid sighed, closing the journal and falling into his own dreams. Dreams of a laughing JJ cuddling up to him.

***This is inkpaperlove (as always). Comment rate twitter. *sigh* You all should know the drill by now… **** Luv ya all* **


	10. Chapter 10

***Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters… blah. inkpaperlove here presenting you the juicy chapter 10 of Broken Glass***

_ Garcia's office was darkened, the computer monitors buzzing images of dead bodies. Her cell phone gave off a chirpy ring, and with a grin she answered it._

_ "This is the domain of Penelope Garcia. Speak and be heard," she twirled her pen through the air._

_ "Hey baby girl," the voice sounded off from behind her, Morgan causally leaning against her doorframe, a cell phone in the curl of his hand. _

_ "Hey sexy," she winked, standing up from her swirly chair._

_ "Tell me," he breathed, "What are you doing right now… besides thinking of me?" _

_ "Oh you know the usual. Saving humanity, once perverted psycho at a time," she gestured to her computer screens. A flash of daring streaked Derek's face and within seconds he was pressed against her. _

_ "All perverted psychos?" he asked, "Including the chocolate gods?" _

_ "Always the gods," she answered, "they have a separate asylum, located at the crossing between fantasy and sex." Derek gripped her back, his nails digging into her Mickey Mouse tee. She groaned, but not of sexual pleasure, but from the pain of him and his sudden wants. His tongue forced itself into her mouth, fingers ripping her hair out in coils._

_ "You're drunk," she shrieked, attempting to push him off, "Now I have _work_ to do while you go sleep it off. I'll see you tomorrow morning." _

_ "Yes you will," he chuckled, "Next to me on my king sized bed." She struggled against him, but she was a ball of dough compared to his body. _

_ "I have a rape whistle," she warned._

_ "Now how are you going to get it if I am holding you like this the entire night?" Garcia let out a piercing scream, Hotch bust in through the door, Derek released Penelope._

_ "What's wrong?" demanded Hotch, eyeing both Morgan and Garcia._

_ "I cut myself," Garcia lied, clasping her arm, "Morgan was just helping me to the first aid kit." Hotch nodded his approval and left._

_ "Thanks," whispered Morgan. She really was bleeding from where he had dug his nails into her._

_ "Next time you do that to me again, I will cut your dick off with a spoon and staple it to your forehead." Garcia evaporated into a cloud of wispy smoke and was soon replaced by JJ. _

_ "Why her?" she shrieked, "You've been playing me all this time, why her?" Reid appeared to comfort JJ and Hotch passed Derek his two weeks' notice._

_ "You've caused too much trouble, you're through with the BAU," the paper dissolved and reappeared as a death certificate. Penelope had committed suicide. The world went black._

Derek woke from his nightmare, sweat kissing his body. Fear clutching his mind.

***Did I leave you hanging? Sorry! Rate, comment, twitter. Luvvvv ya all * **


	11. Chapter 11

***Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, end of the story. I have 2 news updates on my profile, where you can find access to an exclusive mini chapter about JJ and Derek. So please please please check that out..***

JJ was ready for Derek even before he rang her doorbell. She was makeup less, wallowing around in junky grey sweats. Her best friend was making margaritas in the kitchen, a ploy so Derek couldn't try his usual crap. The doorbell rang at 10:13. JJ nodded towards her friend, who sat down her glass and went to answer the door. At 10:15 the door was flung open. Their relationship fell apart at 10:27. In retrospect, the night could have gone worse. In fact it had gone semi-ok. At 10:15 and a 20 seconds Morgan looked down at JJ's petite buddy and grinned a crooked grin.

"Is she here?" Morgan looked past the pretty red-head and searched the front room.

"I don't quite who you are talking about," she had an Irish accent and a bossy demeanor.

"I'm right here, Morgan," JJ scowled, entering the room. At 10:17 they were no longer on first name basis.

"Hey babe," he offered up a DVD, "I went ahead and bought _The Proposal_."

"Movie dates are unprofessional," she scolded, "as so is showing up at my front door uninvited."

"What are you talking about?" for once, Derek had no sexy comeback.

"I'm talking about why you're not at Penelope's, watching _The Proposal_ and admitting that you love her enough to fake a relationship with me."

"You have to understand-" Derek began.

"I understand. I forgive you. But Penelope, she sure is a special girl, isn't she, to deserve your ultimate love and affection. Think of it my way, right now she is cozying up to Reid and all of his awkward charm. They could be announcing an engagement any day now."

"Reid is with Hotch," growled Morgan.

"Then she could be with any other guy, couldn't she?" JJ cocked her head, "Hmmm, decisions decisions."

Morgan pushed past the Irish friend to hug JJ. It was not a hug bitten by alcohol, or a hug driven by passion. It was a sign of apology and thankfulness for her saving him from the worst decision he could ever make.

"Now," she whispered, her voice tickling his ear drum, "You go sweep her off her feet. No alcohol, only the sweet song of bells in the fauge distance."

"Bells?" he scoffed, "More like a full harmonic orchestra."

***inkpaperlove here saying to check out my profile to find the updates. ENJOY!***


	12. Chapter 12

***Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, its characters, or its plotline. Breaking News: I have decided to write a sister fanfic to this one, finishing up the story with Reid and JJ. It will be up in less than a week, or maybe today, if I have free time. Look for **_**Broken Connections**_** (the sequel) and my soon-to-be Harry Potter fanfic, **_**Through the Window**_**.***

Déjà vu, the power in making you believe you traveled back to the past. But this time, Morgan was in Hotch's borrowed SUV and Reid was in the passenger seat, wiping sweat from his brow.

"She is going to _kill _me," Reid checked his neck for a pulse, "I swear if it isn't her, it'll be cardiac arrest." Morgan paid him no mind, he was in a different world entirely. The highway melted away to the suburban streets, past a darkened gas station, and into the parking lot of _Sunset Plaza_.

"Are you coming in?" Derek looked helplessly at Reid, praying for a slight nod of the head.

"No, I'll leave you two to talk," Reid pulled back his chair and jammed his eyes shut.

"Great help you are," Morgan grumbled, slamming the car door shut.

"Don't hurt the car, it's a rental," murmured Reid, "The new 2010 Ford Expedition King Ranch Sports Utility… Hotch will kill you if you dent his baby." The doorman buzzed Derek in with a flash of his badge. He was breaking rules, breaking everything. Starting with Garcia's heart and ending with JJ's trust. Some things you can't fix with duck tape or super glue. Some things remain broken, damaged.

Penelope Garcia, home of the genius, room 393. Derek had a key to get in, but so did everyone else on the team. He didn't bother knocking, common courtesies flew out the door the same time he had made up his mind to tell her in the first place. She wasn't in the front room or tiny kitchen, but he didn't have to check to realize where she was. Penelope could easily be heard in her bedroom, or rather an ancient tread mill dating back from the Renaissance could be heard in the bedroom. The door was open a crack allowing Morgan to peer through. She had her back turned towards him, walking at the tread mill's highest level.

"C'mon," she moaned as it spluttered to a stop, "You have to do better than that!" She grabbed a towel off her bed and dabbed at the machine, occasionally blowing into the air filter. The mill refused to be coaxed back to life. Frowning, she entered her bathroom, Morgan heard the splash of water hitting the shower floor. He crept into her room, and hid behind her bed so she would not see him upon re entry. She wasn't in the shower very long, and Derek had to force himself to not glance up at her as she dressed into her pajamas. She slumped onto her bed, her wrist dangling inches away from the top of his hand. Finally, he stood.

"Hey baby girl," he whispered, but her eyes remained shut, her damp hair fanning around her pillow. Morgan leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. The fist came flying, hit him square in the mouth, sending him reeling. When he managed to recover, he was staring point blank at a sleek pistol, "Woah woah woah, put the gun down Garcia."

"Morgan?" the gun lowered to his chest, "What the hell are you doing in my apartment?"

"Oh you know," he grinned, "the usual. Making an ass out of myself."

"You got that right," she frowned, "Go home."

"Not till I tell you why I came."

"Fine, enlighten me with your knowledge," she scowled.

"I love you," the three words felt like fire on his lips.

Penelope groaned, "Baby, I have a boyfriend."

"Not really," Derek admitted, "He was faking it so you would like me."

"Like you?" she shrieked, "Like you?" I _loved_ you until you went and made an ass out of yourself. Now you tell me the one time I like someone who _isn't _you it was fake!"

"Baby, you have to understand," Derek tried to wrestle her into his arms, to force her to make sense on what he had done. She grabbed a vase off of her night stand and hurled it at him, missing his face by inches and shattering on the floor.

"Look at that," she whispered, "Broken glass." But instead of pointing to the pile, she held her hands over her heart. Derek scrambled to pick up the shards, they sliced into his skin and he dripped blood onto the carpet.

"Trash can?" he scanned the room.

"Take them with you," her voice was bitter, "As a remembrance of what we used to have."

Penelope woke up, her glasses foggy with last night's nightmare. But she saw the blood on her carpet and was forced into reality. Her landlord will kill her when he sees the mess, so she fell to her knees and tried to sponge the stain away.

Breakfast consisted of burnt toast and she blamed Derek for making her so miserable she couldn't concentrate on cooking. Saturday mornings used to be a cheery thing, but the shadow of grief hung over her like a cloud. The doorman called her, bringing bad news. The landlord had called saying she was two months behind in her rent and would have to cough up money or face eviction. On a lighter note, she had a package for her downstairs. She trudged into the elevator only wearing her silk pajamas and bunny slippers. The doorman snickered but passed her the brown box. In it, a large glass heart, swirling different colors. There was a message inscribed on the back:

_As a reminder of what we could start. _

_Mrs. P. G. Morgan_

***This is the final chapter of **_**Broken Glass**_**, though there will be a short epilogue coming soon. I hope you all enjoyed the ending! Cheers, inkpaperlove 3* **


	13. Epilogue

***Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Wow, this is the last chapter, the epilogue of the story. Will things be resolved between Garcia and Morgan?***

**Epilogue**

"The difference between holding on to a hurt or releasing it with forgiveness is like the difference between laying your head down at night on a pillow filled with thorns or a pillow filled with rose petals."  
-Loren Fischer

XXX

Failure. It was written all over Derek's face as he stepped into the office. By the way his eyes stayed firmly on the ground, and the way he shuffled to his desk, Reid could tell Garcia hadn't called. Now, he has to face his love and her hate on the battlegrounds of their shared work area. If they didn't make up, one would have to leave. It would probably be Morgan since you couldn't pry Penelope off of her precious computers with an iron crowbar. JJ was miserable too, she scathingly glanced at Derek when his back was turned, deep down he had wounded her farther than he had planned. Garcia hadn't showed her face yet, but they had all seen her Mercedes in the parking lot. Prentiss was the only one who seemed slightly happy, the team knew by now that she was the one who sent the anonymous email.

"Garcia at 3 o'clock," warned Reid under his breath, but Morgan didn't turn to face her. He didn't demand an answer for why she was ignoring. _She's probably pissed_, Reid thought, _he didn't pose a question, only the answer. Mrs. P. G. Morgan_.

"Garcia," Prentiss waved, "what did _you_ do over your weekend?" Morgan wanted to slap Emily across the face, _don't remind her. Don't remind me_.

"I went to a day spa with a friend, to meditate on… things."

"And what did you come up with," piped in Reid. The entire office stood still. Everyone was waiting for a reply, praying for a positive answer.

"A lot of things," she glanced down at Morgan, before meeting eyelevel with Reid, "For one, I really need to go vase shopping. And two, you always look at what you can gain, instead of what you have lost to get there. Broken glass is not always a catastrophe; sometimes it helps you see the beauty of the shards." She was looking down at Morgan.

"Penelope," he breathed, standing up.

"Derek," she answered, cupping his cheek in her hand.

"I love you." He kissed each worry line caressing her face.

"Forever?"

"And a day."

XXX

The kiss was golden, the wedding bells melting into the background. As Mr. and Mrs. Morgan ran down the aisle, the BAU team trailing after them. Then, as the fairytales go, the lived happily ever after… most of the time.

***The End.***


	14. Bonus Chapter The Jet Ride

***Authors Note: Ok… I think I made it really clear that I wasn't posting any more Broken Glass chapters well SURPRISE! The truth is, I am really bored and I figured I would throw in a bonus chapter for my fans… the honeymoon.***

**** PS: I am sticking to the whole rated T thing so imagine the best sex scene imaginable when I do this ***** and then make it a bajillion times hotter****

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds… with that said I'm continuing*****

The BAU jet felt empty without the rest of the BAU faces around. Garcia had by some miracle managed to fit not only herself but half her luggage into the tiny bathroom. She proceeded to dust herself with body glitter and dress in a skimpy flowered dress. Popping her contacts in and clipping her bangs in place, Penelope Garcia-Morgan looked gorgeous, self confident, and sexy.

"Are you done yet?" Derek Morgan's sexy voice was impatient, the silhouette of his body splashed against the privacy curtain.

"Are you getting impatient Sweet Cheeks," she replied, her voice hitting an all time high note. _Damn nervousness_

"I'm coming in after you," he growled warningly, his fingers gripping the edge of the curtain.

"Don't you dare Derek Morgan, I barely fit in here!" she laughed, turning back to her reflection.

"I guess we'll have to make more room," the seductive edge of his voice sent Penelope over the edge. She opened the curtain with much gusto and embraced him.

_She's so soft and perfect…_

_He's so sexy and he's MINE… _

They barely made it to the couch. His lips bore holes into her skin, fingers viciously fighting for the straps of her bra. Morgan realized he wasn't wearing a condem then dismissed the thought all in a second. Below him, Garcia was growling restlessly, chest heaving, hair spread over her the pillows.

"Ready?" he breathed, nuzzling her neck. He felt her nod, and that was all he needed.

***AN: sorry that this was such a short segment of the honeymoon. I was going to write a really long chapter with them arriving in Italy etc. However, I began to lose interest in the chapter and I'm going to bed really soon… soooooo… if and only IF you rate this chapter will I consider adding a second really long and amazing chapter about their TWO WEEKS in ITALY. I love you all sooo much and I forgot how much I love writing Broken Glass. I am working on the sequel, Broken Connections, but I prefer Garcia/morgan over jj/reid :D. Oh, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read the sequel I have TWO CHAPTERS out and NOOO reviews! I am going to sit in my room and cry now…. Just kidding… xoxo, inkpaperlove***


End file.
